Ive got sprit
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Does Stevie really look like a cheerleader..NO so I got this idea becouse we don t really expect her to do a girly sport.


**I know does Stevie really look like she would be a cheerleader no so I got this idea from me starting cheerleading yay 3 year.**

**U may have Notice I changed my pen name to UknowulovethemZEVIE it used to be lolsmile1236 **

**Zander`s pov**

"That was an awesome rehearsal guys." Kacey complimented after we did 7 songs completely tired.

"Kacey it`s 4 came we get our games back now?" Kevin and Nelson whined because Kacey took their game boards for not paying attention.

"Fine" she said handing them their games.

"Wait it`s 4? I have to go." Stevie said while packing up.

"Where are you going that you have to be all speedy?" I asked

"Umm my mom needs me yea, my mom needs me." She said but I knew she was lying but I let it slide.

"Ok" I said as she left.

"Ok how many of you think that was unusual?" Kacey said noticing. I guess I wasn`t the only one.

"Don`t worry about it, she`ll be better tomorrow, I hope." I said the last part to myself.

**~A week later~**

Ok Stevie`s absents has been going on for a week and I`m starting to get worried. Stevie said she needed to help her mom so I decided to go over her house and her mom opened the door looking healthy as ever.

"Hi Mrs. Baskara, is Stevie home?" I asked.

"Um no but she`ll be home in a few minutes, you came wait if you want." She offered and I nodded and she opened the door wider for me to get past.

"So you must be Stevie`s boyfriend." She said and my eyes widen.

"Umm no I`m not, I`m just her best friend." I said sounding depress, why am I sounding depressed?

"Oh sorry from just what I hear these stories about you and the band but mostly you and Stevie I just figured." She explained.

"Really, she talks about me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah she does, as a matter a fact….." she stated but we heard a door slam and Stevie appeared.

"Zander what are you doing here?" she asked and I saw she was wearing a band t shirt, shorts with gym shoes with a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said and Stevie gave her mom a 'privacy' look and she left.

"What`s up?" she asked.

"You`ve been leaving early on band practice, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Z I`m fine don`t worry about me." She insisted but I couldn`t help but worry.

"Ok fine. Can you at least tell me where do you be running off to?" I asked and she didn`t answer for a moment.

"Well I umm oh will you look at the time. Time for you to go, bye." Were her final words before shoving me out the door and slamming it in my face.

"Umm bye, I guess" I said before leaving her porch.

**~the next day~'**

"Kacey I`m telling you Stevie`s hiding something." I said pacing the bandroom.

"Maybe she got a new boyfriend and didn`t tell us. Kacey guess which got her a death stare from me.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Do you think she really has a new boyfriend?" I asked then I stopped pacing.

"Why?" she asked and I looked at my shoes and her confused look exchanged with a shocked, girly look.

"OMG you like her don`t you?"

"W-what no" I lied.

"Yeah right boy, I see all threw your lie."

"Fine maybe I have a little crush on Stevie." I confessed.

"I knew. Kacey Simon is always right." She said as she did a really bad I told you so dance.

"Please stop before you make my eyes blind." I said shielding my eyes.

"Mean" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What are we going to do?" I asked starting to pace again.

"What time is it?"

"3:55" I told her.

"Good come on." She said pulling me out the bandroom.

I got into Kacey`s car and we just sat there.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the 100 time.

"You`ll see." She said as she spotted Stevie getting into her brother`s car and drove off and we followed.

"We`re following her?" I asked

"Wow you ask so many questions."

"Well I tend to do that when a psycho chick is driving me some place I don`t know."

"Correction, I don`t know where I`m going either." She informed me.

"You know I`m thinking about planning my escape."

"You don`t have to because we`re already here." She said parking into a park.

We saw Stevie get out the car to meet about 12 other girls and 2 other but older than them. They did 2 laps around the park. After an hour of being there we discovered something about Stevie we never expected….she was a cheerleader.

**~In the bandroom~**

"I can`t believe what we just witnessed" Kacey said still shocked.

"I know." I agreed.

"I mean out of all people Stevie…a cheerleader."

"Not to mention team caption." I reminded her.

"How could I forget."

"Hey guys." Stevie said walking into the bandroom.

"Stevie what are you doing here?" Kacey asked nerves.

"Um we have band practice. Duh." She reminded us.

"Then where`s Kevin and Nelson?" I asked.

"There here already. There just in the cafeteria trying to beat level 67 or something like that." She explained.

"I`ll go get them." Kacey volunteered and she left.

"So what`s new?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, I`m positive." she said and I signed because she is going to be tough to break.

"Well then you won`t mind me asking if we could go to the movies at 4:30?" I said knowing I caught her.

"Well um we can`t because you see." She started but Kacey, Kevin and Nelson came in the room.

"Kacey we we`re almost past level 67." Nelson whined.

"Sorry guys but you can have your stupid game back after practice." Kacey told them which caused them to sign in defeat.

"Good just in time." Stevie said heading for her bass.

"But we…." I started only to be interrupted by Stevie.

"Zander hush we`re about to start rehearsal." She reminded me.

"This conversation isn`t over." I told her as I made my way to my guitar.

"I think it is." she said and we started playing 'move with the crowd'

After we played 5 songs we all flopped on the couch tired as heck.

"Can we have our games back now?" Nelson and Kevin whined.

"Fine, babies" Kacey said handing them their games.

"So about the movies" I said bringing back the conversation.

"I can`t go, sorry." She explained shrugging.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don`t. That`s all." She said playing with a string of her hair.

"Oh are you sure you don`t have to do this, 'A-W-E-S-O-M-E awesome, awesome totally'." Kacey cheered from earlier and Stevie eyes widen which cause them to look up from their game boards.

"Um I don`t know what you're talking about." She denied.

"Oh don`t play dumb with us." Kacey said.

"Fine I`m am a cheerleader, happy now." She finally confessed.

"Why didn`t you tell us?"I asked.

"Because you all think that`s a girly sport, and if anyone founded out it would be 'Stevie`s a cheerleader I don`t believe it' but guess what you don`t know anything about it." She snapped before storming out the door and I looked at Kacey.

"Why on earth would you pressure her like that?" I asked obviously snapping.

"I don`t know, I guess I got a little unpatented."

"UGH I`m going to go find her." I told them before leaving.

"Stevie." I said entering the cafeteria.

"You know cheerleaders aren't always peppy." She warned but I risked it.

"Stevie I don`t care if you`re a cheerleader or not I still love you." I said but then widen my eyes realizing what I just said.

"You what?" she asked looking shocked.

"Nothing." I said quickly looking away clearly embarrassed.

"No you said you loved me." She repeated.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said kissing her.

"Well guess what I love you too." She said before slamming her lips onto mines.


End file.
